Heart of Gold
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: This is a story of a young boy human and a young vampire prince. A love story and war of 5000 years starts to come back to live. Summary in the story. Read and Review please. Puzzleshipping and Trustshipping rule!
1. Beginning

Hi there. This is Seeker Heart and for the first time ever I'm going to make a puzzleshipping story of Yugi and Yami. But with other couple and other characters too.

In this story, Yugi is just simple boy who's sister is Cleopatra is over protected of him. She would even risk her life to save him. Then Yami is the bad vampire who don't listen to his brother Atem the one that loves Cleopatra. Now with these two boys from different worlds meet they must do whatever they can to help the humans and vampires to be in peace for their older siblings. Can they do it or will the evil vampire take what he came for?

Read and find out okay.:D

**Summary of the past:**

There was a war between humans and vampire. After 5000 years of war the humans won the war. Since then the humans lived in peace. But the vampires are not done with the humans yet, they want revenge and they willing to do everything to get what they want. Blood from the purest blood born. But who and why?

This story will have blood, fighting, and curse words. Maybe a lemon on the future chps.

I hope you enjoy this.

I don't own the Yugioh characters or anything else. But Cleopatra and someone else. Sorry if this chp is short.

**Prologue: Birth of light.**

* * *

It had been a beautiful day for the Muto family. The Muto Family were long time Vampire Slayers that kill evil vampires if they attack humans for their thirst of blood on the people.

At the Game Shop, it's a home and shop put together. An old man owned this game shop. He is also a traveler that travels to many places in the whole world with his good friends and others that are nice to him.

His name is Solomon Muto. He is a father of a young woman and a grandfather of a young girl. The mother of the young girl was Rose Muto and her daughter is Cleopatra Muto, but likes to called Cleo for short.

Rose, she is a pitch black hair with purple eyes of the innocents. She had been a hard working woman who cares a lot about her family and wishes that she can do more. Her husband who was a business man travels into different places. Well she has seen him since she give birth to Cleo. But she knows in her heart that he will be back soon to see his little 'kids'. Yes, she was pregnant with another child. Which she doesn't know how or why, but she didn't care. She loved to have another child that Cleo can play with and maybe to teach her sibling how to a good master of games.

Cleo was a 7 year old girl. She had blond hair, soft eyes, and a beautiful smile. She helps grandpa of cleaning the house, stock items, and even make breakfast with him.

"Grandpa! I'm done with breakfast!" Cleo shouted for him. She was a great cook when it come to making breakfast. She made eggs, bacons, and nice warm toast with butter on them.

She sat up the table for them to eat. "Well Cleo this is really great." Her grandpa said to her. She smiled.

"Where's mama?" She asked him. Grandpa look at her and said.

"Well she should be here soon. You know your mother she is a hard working woman. So I bet she would be tried from working." Grandpa answered. Cleo looked down and sighed.

"Hey everyone." Rose came into view. "I'm sorry I just couldn't get up from sleeping." Rose said to them. She was getting tried and she was 9 months pregnant with the child. So she kind a huge.

"That's not your fault mommy, here let me help you." Cleo said to her. Rose smiled as she let her daughter hold her hand so she can guide her to the table. Cleo took the chair out for mother to set on and pushed it back gently to the table.

After that Cleo went to her seat. "So what did the doctor say about the baby?" Grandpa asked Rose. She looked down and rubbed her belly. Cleo and Solomon knew that Rose was pregnant, so they help her a lot to help her with whatever she needs. Cleo couldn't wait to be a big sister of this baby.

"Well the doctor said that I almost due somewhere tomorrow. But I hope I can have it delivered soon. I just want our little one and see what he or she looks like." Rose answered. Grandpa and Cleo nodded their heads. Grandpa put a hand on hers and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the baby will be wonderful when it's born." Grandpa said. "I'm sure Cleo wouldn't mind of helping it. Right?" Grandpa said to Cleo.

"Sure thing! I wouldn't mind helping out." Cleo said to him. She smiled.

After that they ate their breakfast. Rose went to clean the bathroom, grandpa went to open the shop and Cleo went to do her choirs.

Cleo got the dishes done and cleaned the table. She went to play some games. She does puzzles and draw very good pictures of different duel monsters. She draw a cute fuzzy creature with big eyes. A Kuriboh is what she drawing. She made it for her baby brother or baby sister.

"I hope the baby likes it?" She thought to herself. When she was done with her drawing, she went to look for a book to read. When she got a book to read it was the history of Egypt vampires.

"This looks like a good book to read." She said to herself. She took the book out and begin to read it. It was called Underworld, a book that tells about the war that least 5000 years in the Egypt between humans and vampires.

"This a story that tell of a proud warrior who was the purest person that wanted to have peace with the humans and vampires. But no one knows why the vampires attack the humans, not for only blood but for something else.

When things get out of control, this warrior came into the view and went to the humans to stop this war. This warrior died when he defeated the evilest vampire that wanted the power of purest blood. That man was suppose to be the lord of dead.

When the warrior died, the humans made a Shine for this warrior that helped the humans to gain freedom from the vampires. So the world was at peace, but the wish of this warrior was still needed to be granted for the vampires and humans to have peace together.

So in his blood, Muto that is the warrior's last name will have a descendant for who's blood is the purest and rich with some powers that can make things possible. But if the evil vampire comes back from the dead, he won't stop till he get a taste of the blood. For it will make him stronger." Cleo stopped reading the book.

That book was given to them by a librarian who knows the legend of the vampires and humans.

This book was telling her about the history of this Muto character who ever wanted is peace with the vampires. But thinks to the stupid vampire that dream didn't come true.

So for a long time Cleo wondered if the purest blood was in her veins. But she knows that a man who's heart is pure is to have the blood rushing through his veins, to make him the descendant of the warrior. Which means she is not the true descendant of him. But she has the will of fighting vampires in her blood.

Just then grandpa came into the living room. "Grandpa, what is it?" Cleo asked him.

"Just wondering what you are doing." He answered her. "Oh, you are reading this story?" He asked her.

"I just read the beginning of that book. I was wondering. That's all." Cleo answered. Grandpa looked at her with a look of understanding.

"Don't worry I'm sure this dream of this warrior will come true. Just promise me one thing. When the baby's born you must protect him or her no matter what okay?" He asked her.

She nodded her head. "I will I promise." Cleo said to him. He smiled and hugged her. Then they heard a scream in the bedroom. "Mommy!" Cleo shouted the two headed upstairs.

When they opened the door, Rose was holding her stomach tightly. "Mommy what's wrong?" Cleo asked as she felt water on the floor. She look down and was shock.

"Rose are you okay?" Grandpa asked but with water noises on the floor he knows that she is now in labor. "Oh god hold on Rose, I'll call the hospital. Cleo help your mother okay." He asked her. Cleo nodded as she went to her mother.

"It's okay mom I'm here. I'm here." Cleo said to her. Trying to calm her down.

"Cleo, please don't let no one get your baby brother or sister okay?" Rose said to her. Cleo was scared of why would she said that. Was her mom going to die, or what?

At the hospital in the waiting room, Solomon and Cleo were waiting for to see if Rose was okay. Cleo cried softly while sitting on her grandpa's lap. "I'm so worried, I hope she's going to be okay and the baby too." She said to him.

He put his arm around her neck and kissed her forehead softly. "She will don't worry I promise." He said to her. She smiled softly to her.

Just then the doctor came into the view. "Hello Mr. Muto." He said to him. Grandpa looked up and asked him.

"Is she okay and the baby?" He asked him. The doctor nodded. Cleo smiled that her mother and the baby was okay too.

"Would you like to see them?" The doctor asked them. They nodded and headed in the room.

Rose was holding the littlest baby in her arms. Cleo looked up and saw her baby brother. "Mom, he's so cute!" She said to her. Rose smiled and put her hand on her cheek.

The baby boy has a star shape hair style, soft big eyes, a cute face, and his hair color is black with red tips and yellow bangs. Cleo could just look at the child and smiled. That is her baby brother and now she is the sister of him.

The baby opened his eyes and cooed. She put her hand on his cheek and kiss his forehead. He smiled even more and did she.

"Why dear he's really cute and beautiful." Solomon said to her. Rose nodded. "What is his name?" He asked her.

"Will I was thinking of a cute name for him. Like games I used to play with." Rose said to him. Then the idea came to Cleo.

"How about Yugi?" She asked her. Rose smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Yugi is the prefect name for him." Rose said and kissed his cute face. Cleo was happy that both Rose and Yugi were fine.

"Me and you will be great friends ever. I promise." She said to Yugi and kissed his forehead again.

This is only the beginning of Yugi Muto's journey.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this first chp of Heart of Gold story. I will work on the next chp as soon as I can okay. Read and review okay:D**


	2. Chapter 1

Hi there. This is Seeker Heart and for the first time ever I'm going to make a puzzleshipping story of Yugi and Yami. But with other couple and other characters too.

In this story, Yugi is just simple boy whose sister is Cleopatra is over protected of him. She would even risk her life to save him. Then Yami is the bad vampire who don't listen to his brother Atem the one that loves Cleopatra. Now with these two boys from different worlds meet they must do whatever they can to help the humans and vampires to be in peace for their older siblings. Can they do it or will the evil vampire take what he came for?

Read and find out okay.:D

**Summary of the past:**

There was a war between humans and vampire. After 5000 years of war the humans won the war. Since then the humans lived in peace. But the vampires are not done with the humans yet, they want revenge and they willing to do everything to get what they want. The Blood from the purest blood born. But who and why?

This story will have blood, fighting, and curse words. Maybe a lemon on the future chps.

I hope you enjoy this.

I don't own the Yugioh characters or anything else. But Cleopatra and someone else. Sorry if this chp is short.

**Chapter one: The first fight.**

* * *

After 16 years passed since Yugi was born, he was getting himself work up over the vampire slayer job that his sister Cleo is being now. He was in his room working with homework that he got at school.

For being 16 he doesn't help his sister with vampire killing. His grandpa told him that he had to be older like her so he can help kill vampires with his sister.

"Man, I hate this math so much." Yugi said to himself. He was still short but cute to every girls and boys eyes. This sometimes gets him mad. He hates it when people treated him like a simple kid. He sighed and looked up at the window.

"When can I do cool things like Cleo's doing?" It's not fair." Yugi said to himself. Rose, his mother had been working on the hospital. Grandpa is still working at the store.

Yugi look around the room and wondered why his sister is not at home by 6:30. He sighed again. "She was supposed to help with my homework. Man, this sucks. Oh maybe not. I got an idea." Yugi thought himself.

He went to his closet and grabbed his jacket, put on some sneakers, and grabbed a flashlight. Once he got his stuff out, he headed used the other door from the side of the house and headed out.

His grandpa didn't even know Yugi got out. Yugi chuckled to himself that he gone out of the house. He used the flashlight and looked around the allies and cities to see if he can see Cleo.

"Man, how can you see things that so hard to see in the dark? Cleo must have really good eyes for this." Yugi thought to himself. As he continued to walk around for Cleo.

Just then a hiss was heard which made Yugi stop. "Hello? Who's there?" Yugi pointed the flashlight at the ally. "Cleo you there?" Yugi asked. He went to the darkest ally to find her.

Just then he tripped but he got up okay. He look down and saw a can. He kick it till it hit something. "Huh? Who's there?" Yugi asked. He looked around and saw a pale girl with deep red hair, she almost naked, and had something on her hand.

"Hey are you okay?" Yugi bent down and asked her. The girl turned around and show him her red eyes. He jumped and fell to the floor.

"Well well what do I have here? Nice and tasty boy to drink." The vampire girl said to herself and saw Yugi shaking. She bent down and smiled.

"What do you want? I don't have any thing you want!" Yugi said to her. She smiled even more and grabbed his hair. She leaned to his neck and lick it. Yugi shake slightly by that.

"I can use your blood. That's all I want." She said to him in his ear. He was shock of what she meant by that. She was going to take his blood. She opened her mouth with her fangs showing.

Yugi closed his eyes but when he did he can feel tears filling in. As she as she was about to bit him. The vampire girl screamed and let go of Yugi. "You get your hands away from my brother!" A girl voice was heard and Yugi know that voice.

Cleo kick the girl's stomach. The vampire girl was hissed with pain on her stomach. "You bitch! I saw that boy first!" The vampire girl said to her. She begin to launch at Cleo.

Just then a tall man with the hair shape of a star like Yugi's but he had long golden lines on his hair, had sharper eyes that is dark red, and very nice tan skin.

"Just cause you a girl it doesn't mean you get what you want." The vampire said to her. Cleo smiled at her boyfriend Atem the vampire prince.

"You brat vampire!" The red hair girl shouted at him. Cleo stabbed her with the cross knife in the chest and the girl screamed loudly. Then the vampire turned to dust.

"Man, I hate that bitch sometimes. Yugi!" Cleo said after she realized her brother. "Yugi are you okay?" She asked him. He just hugged his sister tightly while sobbing on her shirt. She hugged him back. "It's all right, that vampire is not going to hurt." She said to him.

Atem went to the two and patted Yugi's shoulder. "Hey are you okay?" He asked him. He looked and nodded a little.

Atem was the first vampire who ever loved a human's blood in his whole life. But then he meet Cleo and he couldn't hurt her cause of her kind heart. She saved him from the loss of blood from the battle of a tough rough vampire.

She offer her blood to him. Now they became boyfriend and girlfriend ever since.

"I'm so scared. I that I was going to…to…waaaaa!" Yugi said to them but he had tears coming out of his eyes. Cleo and Atem sighed and hugged closer to him.

After the vampire attack battle. The three headed to the game shop. They opened the door and enter while Yugi was being hold by Cleo. Atem shut the door behind him.

Grandpa was probably a sleep. Cleo put the little boy down on the couch with her by him. Atem went to the kitchen and made some good tea. "Here I thought this might help." Atem said after handing her the drinks.

"Thanks." Cleo said to him and kissed his lips. Yugi closed his eyes and laid on his sister's lap. Cleo rub his ear like she used to do it when she and him were kids.

Then a knock at the door was heard. "Oh great I better get going. My little brother will be getting mad so if I'm not home. See ya Cleo." Atem said to her. She nodded and kissed his lips again.

"Be careful okay." Cleo said to him. Atem smiled and kissed her neck where he bite her. She giggled and he sink his teeth into her flesh. She moan as Atem suck her blood. Then he stopped and lick the blood clean and then he left for the door.

When he opened the door, there was another boy that looks a lot like him, but he has light skin, and violet eyes. "Where have you been?" Atem's brother asked and Cleo went to shock.

"Whoa that's your baby brother? He looks a lot like you and my baby brother." Cleo said to Atem.

"That's the girl you took a bit of?" The boy asked him. Atem sighed and put his hand on his head.

"Yes, Yami this is my girlfriend Cleopatra. A vampire slayer and Cleo this is my brother name Yami." Atem said to the two.

"Wait she's a slayer!" Yami shouted and Cleo covered his mouth. He looked at her angrily.

"Do you want my grandpa and my mom up from their beds and sees two vampires in the Muto's house? No you wouldn't cause they will kill me if they see you and your brother." Cleo said to Yami.

Just then Yugi woke up and saw a vampire which Cleo used her hand to cover her mouth. "Sis, hold on I get him!" Yugi said to her. The three turned and saw Yugi up.

Yugi ran and hit Yami in the wrong place. Yami groaned and fell to the ground. Cleo hold Yugi by his shoulders. "Hey don't do that. He wasn't attacking me. He is Atem's brother." Cleo said to him.

Yugi looked up and turned back to Yami. He blushed to ever seeing a beautiful person he ever seen. He hide behind Cleo. "Sorry I hit you there." Yugi said to Yami.

Yami got up with his brother's support and kept a hold of Atem. "Yeah…next time…don't…let that…brat…do that!" Yami shouted. Atem slapped him in the face. "Ow." Yami said.

Yugi had tears in his cute eyes, but hold them back. "Well I better go. See you tomorrow." Atem said to Cleo. She nodded and the two vampires left. She sighed and closed the door.

At Yugi's room, Cleo cleaned him up. "Cleo please don't do that. I'm a kid anymore." Yugi whined to her. She laughed.

"Oh come on you love it and you know it. Even if you not a kid anymore." Cleo said to him and kissed his forehead. He smiled.

Then they headed to bed. Yugi look at a kuriboh picture that Cleo made for him. He rubbed it with his fingers. He sighed happily and then he looked sad for some reason. He started at the ceiling and sighed again.

He was remembering the part at the ally and the vampire girl. She was just a soul that was trap into the world of hell. He made himself cry. He felt tears coming out of his cute eyes. He grabbed his pillow and cried into it.

Cleo looked at Yugi's bed and saw him crying into his pillow. She got up from her bed and went to him. "Hey what's wrong?" Cleo asked sweetly to him.

He looked her and sniffed again. "Why do vampires die only to suffer the pain? It doesn't seems fair for them." Yugi asked as tears fell out of his eyes and then sniffed. Cleo got on his bed and hold him close to her chest.

"Well, I don't know about why vampires are cursed to stay in this world. But it's god way. He does what he thinks and maybe making sure that they learned their lesson if they ever want to be free." Cleo answered and explained to him as she could.

Yugi nodded and stopped crying. "Thanks for comforting me. I need to learn that." Yugi said to her. She put her hand on his shoulder and kissed him. Then he went to sleep. Cleo looked up at the sky and wondered the same thing.

At Atem and Yami's house. "Man, you didn't tell me about her. She's a swore enemy to us." Yami said to him. Atem sighed.

"No, she's not. She only kills bad vampires. Not us." Atem said to him. Yami only sighed.

"Why are you even helping her? What did you ever do for you, beside making her a pet. I bet you even slept with her." Yami taunted his brother. Atem got redder and redder for every word Yami is saying. Atem took a deep breath.

"No, I didn't make her as a pet, she offer her blood to me so she can heal me. But with sleeping with her that is damn stupid to ask. Do you understand any thing?" Atem asked Yami.

"Hey whatever and that boy of hers better behave around me or you. Or I will do something to him!" Yami said to Atem. He was talking about Yugi. Atem sighed again.

"You will not do anything to him if you do then I- I-" Atem was trying to say something else but he stopped. "Go to bed and that's an order. Please." Atem ordered his brother. Yami turned and walk away with an angry look on his face.

Atem leaned in the wall and sank to the floor. "Why can't that boy ever understand that some vampires wants to have peace with the humans. He wouldn't understand. Why do I bother?" Atem asked himself.

Yami was in the shower and thought about his brother's love over a human slayer girl. He punched into the wall but not to hard and sank to the floor. "Man what is wrong with me?" Yami asked himself.

Then he got out of the shower, put on some pjs and headed to bed with only the heart of sorrow in his body to deal with. Yami cried softly in his sleep.

But he hopes to see that boy of Cleo's again. Very soon though, very soon.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chp. I hope I made it good and better. This is only the beginning of Yami and Yugi. Well I think I can updated tomorrow so be ready for the next one. Read and Review okay :D Till then enjoy the story.**


	3. Chapter 2

Hi there, this is Seeker Heart and for the first time ever I am going to make a puzzleshipping story of Yugi and Yami. However, it will have Cleopatra, Atem, and other characters in this story too. Yugi and Yami will mostly be in most chps.

In this story, Yugi is just simple boy whose sister is Cleopatra. Who is over protective of her brother's safety? She would even risk her life to save him. Then Yami is the bad vampire who do not listen to his brother Atem the one that loves Cleopatra. Now with these two boys from different worlds meet they must do whatever they can to help the humans and vampires to be in peace for their older siblings.

Read and find out okay. D

**Summary of the past:**

There was a war between humans and vampire. After 5000 years of war, the humans won their victory. Since then the humans lived in peace. However, the vampires are not done with the humans yet, they want revenge and they willing to do everything to get what they want. However, who will win this time and for what purpose?

This story will have blood, fighting, and curse words. In addition, there might be a lemon on the later chps.

I hope you enjoy this.

I do not own the Yugioh characters or anything else. However, the character Cleopatra and someone else are my characters.

**Chapter two: A Yami and Hikari day off**

* * *

On the next morning, Cleo was out again. Yugi on the other hand was still a sleep peacefully. He twists and turns on his bed trying to get in a good sleeping spot.

He had his teddy bear with him closed to his chest. He got that from his mother on the day of his birth, in addition, his grandpa always picks out games for Yugi to do when he was young. Like solving, puzzle pieces and making things of out blocks, or playing sticks.

However, this was different, he was dreaming about Atem's brother Yami. He blushed in his sleep to see that beautiful person like him. Nevertheless, he was scary when Yugi hit him. He didn't mean to hit him, he just want to show Cleo that he can be a vampire hunter like she was and keep her safe along with his family. Nevertheless, the fight of the vampire girl and him crying that shows crowding he has in him.

Yugi could not feel the tears of his coming out of his eyes when he is a sleep. That is how his pillows are wet from his tears. When the sun hit him he stair from his sleep and look around.

When he saw Cleo's bed empty, he knows that she had to work on her other job she working. He got out of bed and went to hers to see if she left a note for him.

After he grabs the note from his sister's bed, he begins to read it. Once he did the letter said.

"_Dear Yugi,_

_I am heading out to the Beauty Bloom. Atem is coming with me so Yami is coming over to our house. Yes, I know what you are thinking about Yugi._

_Why is Yami visiting our house? However, do not worry about Yami. He will not hurt you or anything else okay. Atem told him not to do bad things that will hurt you or anyone else. However, Yugi do not let Yami go into thinks that can probably bring out his animal side. You know his vampire state. If he tries to hurt, you let me know. You let me know and Atem can set him straight. _

_Nevertheless, just try to get along with him and have fun okay. Do not worry he's a day walker he can walk through sunlight like Atem can. _

_Now while I am gone I want you to get a shower and please for me, do not kick Yami between his legs all right? _

_I don't know how long the B.B will be staying opened or when it's going to close. Now I want you and Yami to behave yourselves when you are near people. We do not want the people knowing what is going on with the world today okay._

_Love ya and I will be home soon after work okay._

_Love, Cleo"_

Yugi's cheeks turned deep red. "Why is Yami coming to the house? Would mom and grandpa get mad? Maybe she already told them about it." Yugi said to himself. He went to the shower and got himself a nice shower. He sank into the floor and relaxed as the warm water hit his soft skin. He wondered what Yami would like without his- he shook his head.

"What the heck have I been thinking about? Yami being naked that is the stupid thing to think of. I think my mind is playing with me." Yugi thought to himself.

Once he got out of the shower and he wraps a towel around himself. He went to his room. Yugi was about to put some clothes his dried body. He noticed his body was shaking. It was not from the coldness of the air. It was something that seems not right.

"Why do I have a feeling someone's watching me?" Yugi thought to himself. When he turned around to the opposite side of the wall, he screamed in the top of his lungs.

"OH can you keep it down. You loud you know." Yami said to him as he was setting on the bed of Cleo's. Yugi was now blushing. Cause he still have a towel around himself. Which it is covering his naked body?

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked him.

"Well I was waiting for you to get ready." Yami answered.

"Well not to be rude but, can you leave now so I can change!" Yugi shouted at him. Yami sighed and went out to the door and shut it. Yugi blushed deeply.

"Alright, why did he come into my room? Does he just want to see me naked? Or something else he would like to see?" He thought to himself. He squealed of that thought. He calmed himself before getting some clothes.

He put clothes on about few minutes and went downstairs. Just as he was about to get on the last step, Yami appeared out of nowhere. "Boo!" He said to him.

Yugi screamed and fell of the step and landed on the floor. Yugi rubbed his head. Yami laughed to see him fall. "Why did you do that?" Yugi shouted at Yami's ear and he fell from the ceiling into the floor. "I hope that hurt!" Yugi said to him.

Yami growled softly as he rubbed his head. "You are lucky you are the brother of that woman my brother loves." Yami pointed his finger at Yugi's face.

Yugi gulped when Yami does that. Yami sniffed the air and smelled blood. He looked around trying to wonder where the smell is coming from.

"What is it?" Yugi asked him. Yami look down at Yugi's knee and saw blood flowing out of a wound. He bent down and left his pant's leg up. Yugi blushed slightly. "What are you doing?" He asked him.

"Shh I need to take care of this wound before your sister kills me." Yami said to him. He begins to lick the blood from Yugi's leg. Yugi felt like screaming when Yami is licking his leg.

Yami's tongue went to hyperactive mood when he touches Yugi's blood. When he drinks it, he feels power coming into him. He wonders why Yugi's blood was so good. Yami just continuing to lick the blood until it was hardened. He stopped covered the wound with a piece of cloth.

"There it's done." Yami said to him. Yugi can only nodded trying to hide his blushes away from Yami. "What?" Yami asked him.

"Not-noting I'm fine." Yugi lied to him. Yami can tell he is lying by the sound of his heart. If someone is telling the truth the heart does not beat fast but if someone lies the heart beats faster.

"Oh okay then. Come on let's go outside." Yami said to him. Then grab a hold of his hand. Yugi blushed again as they headed out to the door.

Yami and Yugi were walking around the town to see if any shops that might have some kind items that Yami would like to try out. Yugi pointed to the Shooting Range. However, it allowed only using bows and arrows to practice.

Yami and Yugi went inside. "Wow this place is so huge!" The younger boy said to the older one. Yami only could nod. "Come on let's go and see what they have." Yugi said to him. Yami only can nod.

"Okay then." Yami said to him. Yugi pulled Yami's hand and the two headed in. The owner saw them coming to the casher stand.

"Hello there, what can I do for you?" The owner asked them.

"My friend Yami would like to try out this training practice with a bow and arrows." Yugi said to him. Then owner turn towards the pale vampire and nodded his head.

"Sure, now this training is for 18 to up only okay? Are you 18 or up Mr. Yami?" The owner asked him. Yami nodded and grabbed his I.D. The owner looks at it him then smiled at him. "Alright the bow and arrows are 50% off so you can buy one each. So you can try out the shooting range." The owner said to the young ones.

Then Yami and Yugi went to go get the tall vampire a bow and arrows. Yugi pick out a good bow and Yami find himself a good arrows. "I think these will good." Yami said to Yugi.

Yugi nodded his head. Yami grabbed the stuff and headed back to the stand. The owner saw the two coming back with a bow and arrows. "So are these the ones you wish to have for the Shooting Range?" The owner asked.

Yami took out his wallet and headed him the money to pay for the bow and arrows. "Here I hope this is enough." Yami said to the owner.

The owner took the money and headed him the rest of the money back. "Alright I hope you enjoy the Shooting Ranger." The owner said to the two.

Once Yami and Yugi were in the shooting area Yami got his bow and arrows out and set himself up. "You better be careful around here Yugi. I can sense some rouge vampires around." Yami warned him.

Yugi can only nod his head. "How can you tell who is a vampire or not?" Yugi asked him. Yami could only smile at the young one.

"Well by the way they move and how they smell. That is the only way for me to know if a vampire is here or not." Yami answered. Yami took the shot and hit a bull's eyes. Yami hopped with happiness. Yugi only clapped to show his respect to him. Yami can only smile again to the young one.

Yugi then asked again. "Why do vampires have to be a stray to others?" Yami stopped shooting and looked at him.

"Why do you ask that? Vampires I know are so dumb and stupid. They don't care what happens to the humans. They just enjoy the life they are taking from including ours." Yami said to him. Yugi's eyes widen to hear that from him.

"You got turned into one?" Yugi asked him. Yami took a deep breath before letting angry take control over him.

"Yeah I was turned into a vampire. A long time ago. But I'm not going to tell you how or where it happened. Sorry but it's personally." Yami answered harshly to Yugi as he continued to shoot more arrows.

Yugi sighed and continued to watch him shoot arrows. His stomach growled wanting food for his belly. He got up and went to the hot dog stand leaving Yami to shoot his arrows peacefully.

"Oh can I help you dear one?" A woman said to him. Yugi turned to each of his side then he walk to the Hot Dog Stand. "What can I get you?" She asked him.

"I would like to have one hot dog please?" Yugi asked. The woman the hot dog. Yugi handed her the money and grab his hot dog. "Thank you." He said to the old lady.

As Yugi went back to Yami. A man wearing a black coat was watching him. Yugi's body begins to shake. "_What is this feeling?"_ Yugi asked himself. He turned and saw the same man walking towards him.

Yugi turned and walk back to Yami. The man was in front of him and Yugi stopped dead. "Well hello there." The man said to him. Yugi shivered.

"Hi th-there…" Yugi said to him. "Can I help you with something?" He ask him. The only snarl at him.

"Yes, I bet you have something I can have from you." The man said to him. Yugi shivered again. "Your…blood should do the trick." The man said to him. Yugi was about to run but the man grab his arm and squeezed tighter on his arm which almost cause to bleed.

Yami then sense Yugi in danger. He turned and saw the man holding Yugi down in the floor. "Oh damn it!" He cursed himself. He put the bow down and went to help Yugi.

Yugi was pinned down to the ground as the vampire was licking his neck. Yugi wanted to scream but he couldn't cause the man's hand was on his mouth. Yugi had tears coming out of his eyes.

"This will only hurt…a lot." The man said to him. Yugi cried harder. As the man was about to bite him, an arrow was shoot to his leg. The vampire screamed and let go of Yugi.

"You do not hurt him! You damn vampire!" Yami said to the man as he throw to the wall. Yugi can only shiver to see this fight.

"Just you are strong little vampire freak, doesn't mean you don't have super powers!" The man vampire said to him. Yami could only get angry at the man. "Once I finished with you I'm going to drink that brat's blood!" The vampire said to him.

Yami block the demon's attack. Grab his neck and throw him to the other side of the wall. Yugi got up and saw that Yami is doing pretty good job of dealing with the vampire.

Yami took out his bow and arrow and set them, ready to shoot. The vampire man jumped at him. Then he shot the vampire with holy water on the tip of the arrow. The holy water took effect and destroyed the vampire's heart.

After the body was turn to dust, Yami went to Yugi. "Hey are you okay?" He asked him.

"I'm fine Yami…" Yugi shuttered. Yami hugged him really close to calm down the shivering Yugi. Then he kissed his forehead. Yugi went into shockness. He felt his heart beating faster than a motor's drum.

Yugi can only do now is hug him back. The love is just began to grow in them.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoy this chp. I will try to work with the other one tomorrow okay. Until then enjoy this for now. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 3

Hi there, this is Seeker Heart and for the first time ever I am going to make a puzzleshipping story of Yugi and Yami. However, it will have Cleopatra, Atem, and other characters in this story too. Yugi and Yami will mostly be in most chps.

In this story, Yugi is just simple boy whose sister is Cleopatra. Who is over protective of her brother's safety? She would even risk her life to save him. Then Yami is the bad vampire who do not listen to his brother Atem the one that loves Cleopatra. Now with these two boys from different worlds meet they must do whatever they can to help the humans and vampires to be in peace for their older siblings.

Read and find out okay. D

**Summary of the past:**

There was a war between humans and vampire. After 5000 years of war, the humans won their victory. Since then the humans lived in peace. However, the vampires are not done with the humans yet, they want revenge and they willing to do everything to get what they want. However, who will win this time and for what purpose?

This story will have blood, fighting, and curse words. In addition, there might be a lemon on the later chps.

I hope you enjoy this.

I do not own the Yugioh characters or anything else. However, the character Cleopatra and someone else are my characters.

**Chapter three: Remembering the promise**

* * *

For the rest of the day after that vampire attack at the shooting range, Yami stopped shooting for today at the Shooting Range. Yami was now mad at the vampire that for scaring Yugi. Yugi's stomach growled again but lightly.

"Here still here and I'll go get something for us to eat okay?" Yami asked Yugi. He nodded and Yami smiled and kissed his forehead again. Yugi blushed to feel Yami's cold lips on his warm body.

Will thinks to the vampire, Yugi does not have a chance to eat his hot dog, which was now ruined. Yami felt bad after that so he went to a ice cream stand and got them a couple of ice cream cones for their troubles.

Yugi was still shaking from that vampire attack. He was sitting on the chair waiting for Yami to return. Yugi's stomach growled even more and he groaned.

"Here, I think this might help your hungrier." Yami said to him and gave him the ice cream cone. Yugi grabbed the ice cream cone from Yami's hand and lick it. Yami sat down next to him.

Yami lick his and had his arm around Yugi's shoulders. That made him blushed all over his body. However, for some add reason he feels safer around Yami while his sister is not around him.

Yugi put his head on Yami's shoulder. Yami blushed to see him lying on his shoulder. Yugi was in peace with Yami's arms. He continued to lick his ice cream cone along with Yami.

After eating their eating ice cream, they decided to head back to Yugi's house. Yami then secretly hold Yugi's hand, which felt very warm to Yami.

Yugi blushed when he felt his hand held by Yami's cold one. He could feel his heart beating fast then ever before. However, He did not care, because he was with his vampire friend.

When they got there, the two older siblings came outside and greeted them. "Hey guys." Cleo said to the two. Yugi just smiled and waved his hand.

"Hey sis!" Yugi said to his sister. Cleo just look at the two and smiled so did Atem who is by her side.

As the two entered the house Yami begin telling them what had happened to them at the Shooting Range.

"The vampire was almost about to bite Yugi, but I toasted his ass. With the arrow's head I stabbed it into the heart of that bloodily vampire died." Yami said to his brother. Atem nodded his head after Yami was finished with his story.

"So has the body been exposed to the humans?" Cleo asked him. Yami shook his head. "That's good. The last thing we want is people asking who killed an innocent man or whatever who that person was." She said to him.

Yami nodded his head. "Alright this is getting really confusing. How are vampires coming into the light? They should be hiding in dark shadow places and not be in the sunlight." Cleo said.

"Maybe some vampires are daywalkers." Atem said to her. She nodded her head and laid next to him. He wrapped his arms around her body and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well maybe they are using sun block." Yami joked about it. Atem turned his head and Yami became silent with Yugi laying on his chest.

"We don't know what we are dealing with but all I know we have to keep a good eye on the outside and the world around us." Atem said to them. The three nodded their heads.

"Hello everyone." On cue Rose came inside the house. They turned and saw her.

"Hey mom." Yugi said to her. "Hello Mrs. Muto." Atem said to her. "Hiya!" Yami said to her. Cleo just smiled.

"So how are you mom?" Cleo asked her.

"Well, I had to work a lot on my shift at the hospital. I tell you it's really busy when things get almost out of control." Rose answered her. Just on cue Solomon came into the living room.

"Oh hey grandpa!" Yugi said to him.

"So how are you doing?" Solomon asked her.

Rose breathed in and out. "Well, it's been really busy." She answered him. Solomon laughed softly to himself.

"Well at least you are home now." He said to her. The four smiled and laughed a little to their selves.

"So are you boys staying for dinner tonight?" Rose ask the two teen vamps. Cleo and Yugi looked at them with their pleaded face.

"Sure." Atem answered. Yami looked at him.

"Okay I'll go get dinner ready." Rose said to the four and head to the kitchen.

"Why do you say yes?" Yami whined at his brother. Atem sighed.

"I think we can eat some human food okay?" Atem answered his brother's question. Yami can only sigh and now being a hot head. Yugi couldn't help be laugh a little to see Yami acting like a child.

(After dinner)

"Well see you two tomorrow." Cleo said to Atem. The tan vampire nodded his head to her. "Alright, I hope you have great dreams tonight." Cleo said to him.

"You know I will." Atem said to her. He hugged her and kissed her neck. Yami and Yugi can only make funny noises when older siblings doing kissy kissy all over.

"Come on Atem let's go home!" Yami shouted at him. Atem placed a kiss on Cleo's lips and then went to his brother. "See ya Yugi!" He said happily to him. Which Yugi could feel his cheeks warm. Cleo looked at him with a happy face.

When the boys left the other two head inside.

"So you what think of them mom?" Cleo asked her. Rose looked at her and said to her.

"They are really nice. For vampires I mean. But his brother Yami. I think he's been drinking something that made him a hot head." Rose answered. Cleo and Yugi laughed.

"Hey you two need to be in bed." Solomon said to the two. They nodded at him.

"Okay see you guys tomorrow." Cleo said to them. Then kiss them in the cheek and so did Yugi.

"NIGHT!" The two shouted to their mom and grandpa.

"Good night you two." Rose shouted back at them. Then the two left for their room.

When Cleo got her pjs on and so did Yugi. When he took off his pants, Cleo notice something about Yugi's leg. "Yugi where how did you get that?" She pointed at his bandaged leg. Yugi's eyes widen.

"I got hurt a little when felling down on the stairs." He answered her. Cleo looked at his leg careful.

"Man, why are you always doing this to yourself?" She asked him. When she noticed he having tears in his eyes. "Yugi are you okay?" She asked.

Yugi felt them coming out of his face so he wiped them away. Again he is showing weakness in front of his sister. "Sorry…I haven't…told you…about…th-this." He tried to answer her.

Cleo looked at him. "Don't say sorry okay. You might have tripped over something and fell down that's all." She hugged him gently as he sobbed over Cleo's shoulder. "Shh it's okay don't cry." She said to him.

"But I hate being like this!" He sobbed and shouting at the same time. Cleo can tell he was in pain. But what could cause him so much trouble. "I hate being weak! I hate being some kind of toy for those damn vampires! I want to be strong like you, Atem, and Yami, but I can't I will always be something good for them and…and…and WAAAAAA!" He couldn't speak anymore cause of all the tears and sobbing take him over.

Cleo hold him so tightly as he sobbed over Cleo's shoulder. She carried her little brother to their room so they can finish the talk there without her mom and grandpa seeing him balling out.

She at down on her bed while holding Yugi close to her chest. "Shh. Yugi don't blame yourself for being like that. It's okay to shed tears once and a while. Listening in my eyes you are strong and you willing to help me with any problems." Cleo whisper to him. His sobbing was slowing down but he was still crying.

"Hey do you remember the promise we had together. At the beach." Cleo reminded him back when they were kids.

**Flash back:**

_It was peaceful day at the beach. A 12 year old girl with short blond hair was walking around the sands with her baby brother 5 year old brother following behind her._

"_Yugi! Look!" Cleo pointed at the sea. It was sparking when the sun hit's it. Yugi which it with happiness._

"_Wow this is beautiful." Yugi said to her. Cleopatra nodded her head. Then something made Yugi scream. _

"_What's wrong Yugi?" Cleo asked him. Yugi hide behind a tree and Cleo saw a crab walking away to the water. Cleo laugh and turned back to Yugi who was crying._

"_I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" Yugi said to her. Cleo could only hugged him. _

"_Hey don't blame yourself okay. It was just a crab. It won't attack you I promise." Cleo said to him. He smiled and hugged her with all his little strength._

"_Thanks sis." Yugi said to her. Then she put something on Yugi's hand._

"_I want to have my lucky charm." He looked at a rose rainbow necklace. "I want you to promise this. No matter what don't ever think any like being weak or trying to be strong. You choose to be strong no matter what. Cause you are strong in your heart." Cleo said to him. _

"_I promise sister!" Yugi said and the hugged again._

**End of flash back:**

Yugi looked at the rose necklace and hugged more to his sister. "Thanks, Cleo for reminding me about that." Yugi smiled sadly at her.

Cleo kissed his wet cheek and place him in bed. "No prob. I will always be there for you okay." Cleo said to him. He smiled and fell fast a sleep in his dreams.

Cleo went to her bed and went to sleep.

"This is going to be fun…Hehehehehehe." A vampire said to himself.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chp. I'm sorry if I made it dramatic with Yugi crying and all that. I'm sorry. But hey I hope this will be an okay chp. The next one will have some horror in it. Cause it will be a lost of two people but who? Read and review please:D**


	5. Chapter 4

Hi there, this is Seeker Heart and for the first time ever I am going to make a puzzleshipping story of Yugi and Yami. However, it will have Cleopatra, Atem, and other characters in this story too. Yugi and Yami will mostly be in most chps.

In this story, Yugi is just simple boy whose sister is Cleopatra. Who is over protective of her brother's safety? She would even risk her life to save him. Then Yami is the bad vampire who do not listen to his brother Atem the one that loves Cleopatra. Now with these two boys from different worlds meet they must do whatever they can to help the humans and vampires to be in peace for their older siblings.

Read and find out okay. D

**Summary of the past:**

There was a war between humans and vampire. After 5000 years of war, the humans won their victory. Since then the humans lived in peace. However, the vampires are not done with the humans yet, they want revenge and they willing to do everything to get what they want. However, who will win this time and for what purpose?

This story will have blood, fighting, and curse words. In addition, there might be a lemon on the later chps.

I hope you enjoy this.

I do not own the Yugioh characters or anything else. However, the character Cleopatra and someone else are my characters.

**Chapter Four: A living nightmare **

* * *

Yugi was still a sleep in his warm and comfortable bed still dreaming about something that has to do with his sister and Yami's brother. So he is going to have a nightmare about them.

**In Yugi's dream:**

Yugi was walking into the forest to search for his sister and Atem. He turned around the corner only to see a big house with grave stones everywhere around him.

"Cleo! Atem! Guys are you here!" Yugi shouted in the wind. He then heard a hiss. "Hello?" He asked.

The hissing began to grow more louder than ever before. "Hello, Cleo is that you?" He asked again. Than a vampire wearing a long cape that almost covered his face was looking at Yugi with a happiest evil smile. Yugi gulped.

"Well what do I have here?" The man asked as walks around Yugi. Yugi begin to shake. "Well this is a very nice treasure that your sister keeps an eye on." The man said to him.

"Wh-what do you want?" Yugi asked him. The man then grab Yugi's hand and took him to the creepy house. "Where are we going?" He asked again.

"Look." The man pointed at the huge window. Yugi went to see the most horror site ever to be seen. It was the tomb of the vampire lord. Yugi wanted to scream but then he saw something else the two side of the coffin. It was Atem and Cleopatra.

"GUYS!" Yugi shouted as he bans on the window trying to break it open but the vampire stopped him. Yugi was trying to hit but he couldn't cause the man's hand was very strong. "What are you doing to them?" He asked the vampire.

"Well they are chosen to bring back my master from the dead and have his sweet revenge on the descendent of the Muto warrior." The vampire answered.

"NO CLEO!" Yugi shouted. Then the vampire pinned him into the wall lick his neck. Yugi's eye widen. The man took his hood off and the man was YAMI! "Yami what are you going here?" Yugi asked him. Yami can only laugh.

"Well I'm just starting to have fun with my new toy I'm playing right now. Once my master is awaken he will be one thirsty vampire. So he is going to enjoy killing the humans along with your family, Cleo, and Atem." He said to him.

Yugi shivered in fear the Yami would do this to his only blood kin and Yugi's sister. But one thing about him is Yami's eye are in deep color black with red line on the middle of his eyes. Yugi know something that he is being possessed by the vampire lord. To do his evil ways.

"Yami please don't you're-" Yugi couldn't say anymore cause Yami's hand was on his mouth.

"Shhh. I won't make this painlessly but I'm hungry for some blood." Yami said to him. Yugi's body began shaking over him as Yami prepared to bit Yugi's neck.

"No don't! Please don't!" Yugi said to him. Yami can only smile as he lick Yugi's neck.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Yami said to him. With speed of lighting he bit Yugi's neck and begin taking his life away.

Yugi screamed at loud.

**End of Yugi's dream:**

Yugi screamed and got off the covers. His body was still shaking all over him, he hug his knees while he is doing to keep his breathing down. Cleo woke up with a knife on her hand.

"What happened? Did a vampire got in the house?" Cleo asked. She turned and saw Yugi shaking all over his body. "Yugi what's wrong? Yugi!" She shouted at him. He stopped and looked at his worried sister.

"Cleo I had a nightmare last night," Yugi begin to say after he hug her tightly. "I saw you and Atem inside some kind of chamber with the vampire lord's coffin. Then I saw Yami and he wasn't himself, he was somehow possess but some kind of vampire power. He bite in the neck and…and…" He stopped just so he won't lose his breath. He begin to sniff. Cleo hold him again close to her chest as she let Yugi to calm down.

"Yugi it's just a dream. I'm sure it's noting." Cleo said to him. Just then their window was boning. They turned and saw Atem and Yami by the window. "Come in." She said to the two.

Atem opened the window and they headed inside. "I heard screaming from our house and I was wondering were did it came from." Atem said to her.

"What's wrong with Yugi?" Yami asked her. Yugi looked and saw him. "Hi Yugi. Are you okay?" Yami asked him. Yugi looked back to his sister, Yami looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry about Yami. Yugi had a dream about you but you were possessed by some kind of vampire." Cleo said to him. Yami looked at Yugi again.

Atem looked at him and back to Cleo. "Okay I think we need some good breakfast. So let makes some okay?" He asked the other. They nodded their heads.

They went down to the kitchen and the two older siblings took care of making breakfast as the little ones took care of setting the table. Yugi was still a little bit scared of that dream he had. Yami looked at him with a worried face on him.

"Hey Yugi are you okay?" Yami asked gently to him. Yugi nodded his head a little. Yami hugged him softly. Yugi was shock to see Yami doing this. I bet his brother is in shock right to see this cute sight. "I'm sorry if that vampire making you scared." Yami said to him.

"It's not your fault. I was just scared that all." He said to him. He wrap his arms around Yami's waist and smiled. Yami played with his hair.

Atem and Cleo saw that cute site. "Wow, I know that my brother had feelings for Yugi." Atem said to her.

"Yeah, I wonder when he will tell him how he feels for him." Cleo said back to him.

"Maybe soon than I imagined." Atem said as he kissed her cheek then her lips. They stopped for a while cause they were losing their air that they need to breath. "Wow." Atem said to her.

"Yeah wow." Cleo said to him. They hugged and went to get breakfast ready. Yami saw that site and he was surprised to see that huge kiss. He wonder if he can do it to Yugi. To show him that he cares about him more than anything in the whole world.

"Man how hard is it to be in a relationship with someone?" Yami thought to himself. Yugi then was breathing peacefully. Yami couldn't help but smiled.

"Hey Yugi," Yami began speaking. "Can you come with me to the living room for a minute?" He asked him.

Yugi nodded and the two headed to the room while the older ones finish breakfast.

"What is it you want to talk about Yami?" Yugi asked him. Yami breathed in and out softly.

"Well there is something I wanted to tell you. But I got scared I was going to say it wrong or miss it up." Yami said to him. Yugi placed his hand on Yami's. He looked at him and smiled.

"Yami do you like me?" Yugi asked him. Yami blushed badly when he that. Is he saying he had feelings for him.

"Um…yeah I like you." Yami answered him. Yugi smiled and kissed Yami's cheek. Yami felt warmth coming through the kiss Yugi gave him. He placed his hand on his cheek.

"Good cause I like you too." Yugi said to him.

Yami and Yugi looked at each other and as soon their lips were in their contact, they heard a scream. They stopped and went straight for the kitchen.

They Atem and Cleo being hold down by some kind of vampire. "Well hello there. Come to see you older ones die in front of your eyes." The vampire said to the two.

Yami was mad. "No messes with my brother!" Yami said and head straight for the vampire.

"Yami looked out!" Yugi shouted to him. Yami looked up and saw another vampire who is about to fall on top of him.

The vampire grabbed Yami and pinned down to the ground. Yami's head hit the floor and it started to bleed.

"No you leave them away Vapor!" Atem shouted to the vampire.

"They have noting to do with this!" Cleo shouted back at the vampire. The vampire smiled sweetly at the two.

"Well I'm sure our master will love to them for lunch once he is wakened from his dark slumber." Vapor said to them. Their eyes widen.

"WHAT!" All four shouted.

"Alright let just get the souls and let go." The other vampire said to Vapor while pinning Yami down.

"Souls? What are you going to do with them?" Yugi asked. Vapor smiled and hold out a special bottle.

"You will see…" Vapor said. He opened the bottle it begin to suck the air. It's like a black hole sucking everything in it's path. Just then the two older ones were screaming. Yugi then saw a light ball coming out of the two's body.

That was there souls. He was taking their souls. "No Cleo!" Yugi was brave enough to grab a hold of the bottle that Vapor had and tried to make him letting it go.

"You brat get away from this bottle!" Vapor shouted at him. He pushed Yugi into the wall. Once that was done the souls of Atem and Cleo were in that bottle now.

"No Yugi!" Yami shouted. The vampire punched his face and Yami spitted out blood. "Atem. Cleo." Yami said as he hold his brother's hand.

"Let's go." Vapor told the other vampire. He nodded and got off of Yami. Yugi got up and saw his sister's lifeless body in the floor. He ran towards her and took her hand holding it close to his chest.

"Cleo." Yugi said teary. "Atem." Yami said the same thing with tears in his eyes.

Just then the vampires were gone.

Then Rose and Solomon came down and saw this site. "What happened here?" Rose asked.

"Who did this too-" Solomon looked at the bodies of Atem and Cleo laying on the floor. "Cleo! Atem!" He shouted as he ran towards them. Rose hold Yugi and Yami close to her.

"Yugi who did this? Who took Cleo and Atem's souls?" Rose asked gently to him.

"A vampire named Vapor. He took them…*sniff*." Yugi had tears in his eyes. That he lost his only sister to a drunken vampire. Yami hugged him close to his chest and let Yugi cry into his chest.

Yami had tears falling down in his eyes too as he rubbed Yugi's back. Rose hugged them too. Then she went to her father and helped him grabbing Cleo's body as Solomon grab Atem's as well.

"Let's place them in the beds okay." Solomon said to Rose. She nodded her head and they left.

Yami held on to Yugi for some time. His heart was pounding with rage and angrier in him.

"You will pay for this Vapor you will pay." Yami said under his breath.

The fight has just begun.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chp. Read and review please:D**


	6. Chapter 5

Hi there, this is Seeker Heart and for the first time ever I am going to make a puzzleshipping story of Yugi and Yami. However, it will have Cleopatra, Atem, and other characters in this story too. Yugi and Yami will mostly be in most chps.

In this story, Yugi is just simple boy whose sister is Cleopatra. Who is over protective of her brother's safety? She would even risk her life to save him. Then Yami is the bad vampire who do not listen to his brother Atem the one that loves Cleopatra. Now with these two boys from different worlds meet they must do whatever they can to help the humans and vampires to be in peace for their older siblings.

Read and find out okay. D

**Summary of the past:**

There was a war between humans and vampire. After 5000 years of war, the humans won their victory. Since then the humans lived in peace. However, the vampires are not done with the humans yet, they want revenge and they willing to do everything to get what they want. However, who will win this time and for what purpose?

This story will have blood, fighting, and curse words. In addition, there might be a lime on the later chps.

I hope you enjoy this.

I do not own the Yugioh characters or anything else. However, the character Cleopatra and someone else are my characters.

**Chapter Five: Wondering **

* * *

"You will pay for this Vapor you will pay." Yami said under his breath.

Yami was so angry about his brother and his girlfriend being taken away from him and Yugi who was still crying on Yami's chest. Yami can only hold him close to his some what warm body. Yugi felt safe when he is around Yami his little vampire friend.

Once he was calmed down Yami pick him up from the floor and headed to the room where Yugi's mother and grandpa where putting Atem and Cleo's bodies in warm blankets over their lifeless bodies.

"Can we save them still?" Yugi asked his mother.

"Well yes there may be a way to bring the souls of these two back to their bodies before they could use it to bring the lord vampire back to live." Rose answered.

"But I just can't believe it of what is happening." Grandpa said to her.

"I thought the seal should have kept the powers of the vampire lord away from him when the hero defeated him." Rose said to him.

"I know, but it looks like he has someone or something keeping his powers and by the look of things are. With the vampire around the daytime or all that, I believe his power is growing." Grandpa said to them.

"I guess that Vapor is one of his followers that is helping him to be reborn into the world of the future." Rose said to her dad. "But the question is who is his descendant?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure. I bet the book might have some information about his next bloodline." Grandpa said to her. She nodded her head.

Yami and Yugi looked at each other and then back to them. "Is there anything we can do to help?" Yami asked them.

"Yes, Yami I want you to keep yourself and my Yugi safe from any other vampires. I want you to be strong okay?" Rose answered him.

"I promise Mrs. Muto. For my brother and your daughter sack." Yami said to her. Rose kissed his forehead and Yugi's before she leaving them to find grandpa.

"Yami can you come to the bathroom for a minute?" Yugi asked him. Yami looked at him confused.

"Ummm…sure I guess." Yami answered him. Yugi took his hand and drag him to the bathroom. Once inside Yugi lock the door.

"Yugi what are you doing?" Yami asked him. Yugi looked up at him and smiled a little.

"Yami I want to know about your family." Yugi answered and that shock Yami a bit.

"Why do you want to know about my family Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Well when you answered my other question about you were bitten by a vampire. I was wondering if you remembered who did it to you and for what purpose. Your brother was worried about you when you came to the house.

He hold you close to him as if you couldn't control yourself. When I hit you." Yugi said to him. Yami remembered when that happened to him.

"Well it's kind a drama story but, I guess I can tell you." Yami told a deep breath and begin the story.

**Yami's past:**

Yami and Atem were 13 and 6 year old humans playing with their sticks as they were practicing how to become knights to rescue princesses from the dragon.

They enjoy it a lot. "No way I'm not letting you win Atem!" Yami said playfully.

"Really that's fine." Atem said to him. As he had Yami in a good lock on the stick sword. Atem used his quick moves and took his sword out of his hand and Yami fell down to the ground.

With Atem's stick sword in front of his face. "Looks I win again." Atem said with a happy face. Yami pouted at him. Atem put the sword away and give him his hand. "Here."

"Thanks. But I was so close to beading you." Yami said in his pout voice with his arms wrapped around his chest. Atem pounded his shoulder gently. He smiled.

"Come on let's go. Mom and dad would be wondering where we are." Atem said to him.

Yami nodded his head and followed Atem to his house.

When they headed to the house till they saw someone coming into their house. "What is going on? Atem?" Yami asked him.

"I'm not sure. Stay here okay Yami." Atem said to him. He went into the house and look inside. Then saw his parents in the ground dead with blood all over them.

Atem almost screamed when he saw this. He fell to the floor by a man with a big hands. "Well this is sweet a little boy I have seen in my whole life." The man said.

Atem was scared now. Then Yami came to the rescue by hitting the man with the stick sword. "Leave him alone!" Yami screamed at him. The man looked at him and smiled at him.

"Now this has full spirit. I believe this is the young man that our master would use for his power." The man said to him as he grabbed the little boy's neck.

Yami cried out with tears coming out of his eyes. "No Yami!" Atem shouted. But then a vampire covered his mouth as he lick his neck. Atem shivered.

Then the man lick the little boy's neck. Yami shivered and then the man bit him. Yami screamed when the vampire bit him and drinking his blood. Yami struggled to make the man let him go.

Atem's eyes widen. Then the other one bit his neck and drank he's blood. Both boys screamed loudly as the vampires continued their thirst of blood.

After that they let them go. Yami and Atem walk to each other and hugged weakly each other. "This will make you two into the most blood thirsty monsters. We will see the master's keeper power soon when you guys are older. See you soon." The man said to the two and disappear into the darkness.

Yami cried into Atem's shoulder just balling up from the pain from the bit and the loss of their parents. Atem cried a little too, but he was now scared for Yami.

**End of the past:**

Yugi stirred at him with a sad face on his. "I didn't know that your parents died by that man. I'm sorry." Yugi said to Yami.

Yami sit down on Yugi's bed next to him and hugged him gently. "Thanks for that Yugi."

"So what happened next?" Yugi asked him. Yami sighed.

"Well, we become orphans. Living in the streets till a nice woman saw us and took us in. We been raised by a vampire hunter. She was nice and gently to us. She even got us blood for us to have. She tough us how to control our thirst for blood and strength that we now possessed inside our bodies.

Atem was a better vampire than I was. Cause will I lost control the powers that was in me. I still didn't know what that man said about being their master power keeper. That's why Atem hold me close to him so I won't hurt anyone or anything.

I thought I can change myself for my brother. But all I can do is have rage, angrier, and hate inside me. I can't be any…useful to others…that." He sighed and put his hand on his face.

Yugi can tell that Yami was beading himself for not being a smarter vampire like his older one. He heard Yami sniffing and crying with blood tears coming out of his eyes and through his hand.

Yugi now was upset about Yami's past. Yugi took Yami's hand off his face and saw his face covered in blood tears. He closed his eyes and kissed his bloodily cheek softly.

Yami went to hyper mood when he felt that kiss in his cheek just like before in the living room. He took a hold of Yugi's hand with his bloodily one he kissed his hand.

Yugi smiled with happy tears in his eyes. "I will do everything I can to help you. Cause you were always there to help me out with some problems…*sniffing with tears falling out of his face* you are the greatest friend I ever had!" Yugi said to him.

Yami's eyes were now widen a lot more when he heard that from Yugi's mouth. He smiled sadly at him and pulled him to a biggest hug he ever had given to him. Yugi's tears stopped where they were doing.

"You really mean that Yugi? You care about me a monster that sucks the life from people…" Yami asked him. Yugi nodded his head.

"Yes. Yami. What I want to say is I love you." Yugi answered him. Then kissed his lips. Yami's heart went to a great hyper mood. Yami kissed him back with all his might.

"I love you too Yugi." Yami said through his mouth while kissing him with so much passion. Yami's arms wrapped around Yugi again and hugged him more.

Then they stopped for a breath. Both of them looked in each other's eyes and smiled. "Yami…would like to have some of my blood?" Yugi asked him.

"Are you sure Yugi? What happens if I lost control and kill-" Yami couldn't finish the last of the sentence cause Yugi hand was top of his.

"It's a yes or no question Yami?" He said sweetly to him. Yami looked into Yugi's eyes and nodded his head.

"Alright I'll did it. Just tell me if I hurt you too much okay?" Yami asked him. Yugi nodded his head.

"Sure, here." He exposed his neck to Yami and leaned forward to him. Yami lick Yugi's neck and kissed softly. Yugi moaned a lot when he did that. Then he bit his neck.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chp. Read and review please:D**


	7. Chapter 6

Hi there, this is Seeker Heart and for the first time ever I am going to make a puzzleshipping story of Yugi and Yami. However, it will have Cleopatra, Atem, and other characters in this story too. Yugi and Yami will mostly be in most chps.

In this story, Yugi is just simple boy whose sister is Cleopatra. Who is over protective of her brother's safety? She would even risk her life to save him. Then Yami is the bad vampire who do not listen to his brother Atem the one that loves Cleopatra. Now with these two boys from different worlds meet they must do whatever they can to help the humans and vampires to be in peace for their older siblings.

Read and find out okay. D

**Summary of the past:**

There was a war between humans and vampire. After 5000 years of war, the humans won their victory. Since then the humans lived in peace. However, the vampires are not done with the humans yet, they want revenge and they willing to do everything to get what they want. However, who will win this time and for what purpose?

This story will have blood, fighting, and curse words. In addition, there might be a lime on the later chps.

I hope you enjoy this.

I do not own the Yugioh characters or anything else. However, the character Cleopatra and someone else are my characters.

Sorry about this chp being short. Next time it will be bigger:D

**Chapter Six: Changing**

* * *

When Yami bit Yugi's neck he moan softly. Yugi just sat there and let Yami drink his blood with one arm his back. Yugi then felt something inside him. Like power is flowing through him.

He didn't know why his blood is acting like that when Yami bit him, but for a few minutes he felt kind a weak when Yami kept drinking his blood.

"Yami…please stop." He said to him. Yami heard that from him, he took his fangs off his neck and lick the wound from his neck.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Yami asked him. Yugi took Yami's hand and bit it.

Yami gasped a little when Yugi bit his hand's wrist. But it wasn't strong enough to make holes, bleeding, or drinking it. He just nibbles it.

"Ummm….Yugi are you okay and why are you nibbling my wrist?" Yami asked him. Yugi looked at and smiled.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. I just want to nibble on something lately." Yugi lied. Yami can tell about the heart beating.

"You are lying Yugi." Yami said to him. Yugi scratch his head nervously. "What is your hiding from me Yugi?" Yami asked him again.

"Do you know why my blood is pretty good to you?" Yugi asked him. Yami shook his head but then nodded a little. "I think my blood is the same one has the warrior from 5000 years old. I think I'm his descendant." Yugi answered.

Yami went to shock. "Wait what do you mean…so your blood is what that damn vampire wanted." Yami said to himself. But Yugi heard that from his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked him. Yami looked at him and sighed.

"I believe that is what that vampire lord wanted. I think he needs our older siblings' souls so he can set a trap to get to us." Yami said to Yugi. Yugi went to shock.

It was like his dream the two souls are needed to awake the soul, the keeper of the his power shall return to the body, and the blood of descendant shall give him unbelievable strength.

"It like what the story said is true. I can't believe…" Yugi said to him. Yami hugged him gently.

"Don't worry we are going to get them back before the vampire lord comes back from the dead. I promise with all my heart." Yami said to him. Yugi hugged him gently.

"But what about grandpa and mom. I don't want them getting hurt." Yugi asked worried. Yami kissed his forehead gently.

"Don't worry tonight we are going to find Cleo and Atem and we are going to get them back. By ourselves." Yami said to him. Yugi looked at him and nodded his head.

"Umm…Yami is it okay to get them ourselves?" Yugi asked him. Yami kissed his neck and his lips softly.

"I promise I will protect you. No matter what. So trust me alright." Yami asked to him. Yugi nodded his head.

"Okay…" Yugi said to him till his shirt fell off him. Yugi went to shock that his shirt fell off. "Yami why did my shirt fell?" Yugi asked while his cheeks blushed.

"Ummm I think you did it." Yami said to him. Yami looked at Yugi's pale chest and couldn't resist it so he started kissing his chest.

"Yami! That trickles!" Yugi squeaked when Yami is kissing his chest. Yugi fell down on his back as Yami continued to kiss his chest and leaving a few bit marks on his chest.

Yugi wrapped his legs that are still covered around Yami's waist. Yami continued to kiss his chest and then lick his chest. Yugi squeak when he felt Yami's tongue licking all over him.

Yugi patted his head gently as Yami continues to show his love for him. Then Yami suck Yugi's nibble. Yugi squealed with a great happiness as Yami continues his thing to Yugi.

Then he stopped sucking Yugi's nibble. He got off him and pick up his shirt. "I hope you enjoy it very much." Yami said to him. Yugi nodded his head then he nibbled Yami's neck.

"Okay do you want to have some of my blood Yugi?" Yami asked him. Yugi nodded. Yami sighed. "Alright here." He bit his arm wrist and blood started to flow.

Yugi then drank his blood. Yami moaned a little when Yugi's tongue lick his arm and taking his blood away from the wound.

"Okay let's get ready okay. You can have a drink of my blood when we are done saving our older siblings." Yami said to him. Yugi moan and pouted.

"Alright…let's go." Yugi said to him. Then the two went out from the room where the bodies of their older ones are. Yugi looked at his sister and said to her. "We'll find you and Atem's souls return them to you I promise." Yugi kissed his sister's hand.

Then he left with Yami.

* * *

**I'm sorry for this to be short. But I hope I made it good. Anyway as always please read and review the chp okay. Till then see you next time.:D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi there, this is Seeker Heart and for the first time ever I am going to make a puzzleshipping story of Yugi and Yami. However, it will have Cleopatra, Atem, and other characters in this story too. Yugi and Yami will mostly be in most chps.**

**In this story, Yugi is just simple boy whose sister is Cleopatra. Who is over protective of her brother's safety? She would even risk her life to save him. Then Yami is the bad vampire who do not listen to his brother Atem the one that loves Cleopatra. Now with these two boys from different worlds meet they must do whatever they can to help the humans and vampires to be in peace for their older siblings. **

**Read and find out okay. D**

**Summary of the past:**

There was a war between humans and vampire. After 5000 years of war, the humans won their victory. Since then the humans lived in peace. However, the vampires are not done with the humans yet, they want revenge and they willing to do everything to get what they want. However, who will win this time and for what purpose?

This story will have blood, fighting, and curse words. In addition, there might be a lime on the later chps.

I hope you enjoy this.

I do not own the Yugioh characters or anything else. However, the character Cleopatra and someone else are my characters.

**Chapter Seven: What am I?**

* * *

Yami and Yugi got themselves on some nice pair of hunting clothes so they prepare themselves with the most difficult courses they have to face when they find Vaper.

Yugi hold tightly on his sister's necklace that is around his neck. _"I promise to get you back. I'm not letting someone use you and Atem's soul for being this demon back from the dead. With Yami I'm safe and he will be there to help with this problem. We on our way Cleo. Just hold on. Oh tell Atem that too okay."_ Yugi thought to himself.

"Hey did you get the things we might need?" Yugi shouted for Yami. "Yes, I got the things we need. Now hurry and get your ass moving we need to go." Yami shouted back at him.

Yugi only smiled and giggled at his boyfriend.

Yami checked Mr. Muto and Rose to see if they fell a sleep. He sighed softly and had a smile on his face.

He closed the door softly and headed to the front door to where Yugi was waiting for him to come and join him. "What took you so long Yami?" Yugi asked him.

"Well I was checking to see if your mom and grandpa were a sleep before we head off. I don't want them getting scared of us leaving the house and then we get our asses in trouble for leaving by selves." Yami answered and explained to him.

Yugi then kissed his neck. Yami can only giggle at the time. He don't know why but when Yugi kisses his lips or his neck it makes him feel warm and toasting inside.

But he had to let that thought go for a while. If they get their older one's souls from Vapor and stop his evil plans of bringing the dark lord back from the dead.

Then maybe…they can.

"Yami are you okay?" Yugi asked his vampire prince. Yami shook his head to get that thought away.

"Yeah I'm fine let's go!" Yami answered him. Yugi looked at him and smiled at the 17 year old vampire.

Then they headed to the door and closed it closely behind them.

Yami and Yugi were walking away to see if Yami can caught the smell of vampire scent somewhere around the building area.

"Damn I can't smell anything. He must have something that I can't caught his scent. He must be here somewhere though. I mean he couldn't go far from this town." Yami said to Yugi.

Yugi could only nodded on his head to him. Yugi can only hold Yami's arm as the two walk as they search for the place.

On the way Yugi suddenly starting to remember about his dream he had last night.

A house of the dead.

Graveyard where the dead are buried.

Around it's sliver bloody hand fences, there you should see the Vampire Lord's grave where two coffins are standing next to the coffin.

There with the items are in the coffin, the lord Anubis will return once again from the deaths of hell.

Yugi's eyes went widen. It was a legend that if the three items come together the lord Anubis will return from the dead and get revenge on the warrior that sealed his spirit long ago.

"Now I know why Vapor took our one's souls." Yugi said to himself as started to shake. Yami looked at him as Yugi begins to shake uncontrollable and landed on his knees.

"Yugi what's wrong? Are you okay why are you shaking?" Yami asked him.

Yugi look up to his eyes with tears in them. But he didn't let them out.

"I know why that Vapor took our brother and sister's souls. They are part of the three items that is needed to waken Anubis. The souls of pure light, blood of the warrior, and a vessel that holds Anubis's powers." Yugi said to him.

Yami's eyes widen. "I think we are also needed to awake the vampire as well. I'm so scared I don't if we can even get our older ones back without Vapor using their souls for awaken the spirit of that…" Yugi couldn't speak anymore as small tears ran down his face.

Yami hold him close to his cold body. "Don't ever say that Yugi. We will get them back from that vampire. I swear to it on the day I was turned into this. I always wanted to have a chance to make things right.

I always wanted to know what my true propose is. You know if I'm a good boy who wants to help people or a bad vampire that only can hurt them and take their lives away.

That was always a question I always want to answer, but I couldn't cause I guess I was scared to find out what I am." Yami said to Yugi as holding him close to his heart which started beating softly against his chest.

"Yami, I don't think that you are a bad vampire or a monster or something that Anubis could use for the world conquer or revenge. I think you are special in so many levels…I'm just glad that I have a friend or should I say…boyfriend." Yugi said to him.

Yami's eyes were filled with blood tears again as he hugged him close to his now beading heart.

Yugi cried softly into Yami's shoulder as Yami's hand rubbed small circles on his back. Yami's tears fell from his face and landed into the ground like a drop of blood from wound.

Yami rubbed his eyes only to show that his face is covered in blood again. Yugi looked up and wipe Yami's face with a dry, green, small towel.

"Here I thought you may need this." The young one said to him. Yami took it from Yug's hand and wipe away any more tears that might come into place.

Yugi kissed Yami's hand and lick it gently. Yami took the towel off his face and smiled gently to Yugi.

"Come on let's go find them." Yami said to him. Yugi nodded his head and went with Yami. To find the house with the grave in it.

As they walk Yami sniffed again and this time he got the vampire's scent. He turned to the other side and saw the house in the middle with graves around it with fences around them too.

"Yugi I think we found it." Yami said to him. Yugi's eyes widen. This is the same place of what his dream is. This is no house for humans or other creatures to live.

It was the house of the undead spirit vampire.

House of Blood.

* * *

**Sorry if this is a cliffhanger which it is. I'm sorry for not updating for so long too. Please forgive me. But any why I hope you enjoy this chp and I'm sorry again for this to a short one. Read and Review okay:D**


	9. Chapter 8

Hi there, this is Seeker Heart and for the first time ever I am going to make a puzzleshipping story of Yugi and Yami. However, it will have Cleopatra, Atem, and other characters in this story too. Yugi and Yami will mostly be in most chps.

In this story, Yugi is just simple boy whose sister is Cleopatra. Who is over protective of her brother's safety? She would even risk her life to save him. Then Yami is the bad vampire who do not listen to his brother Atem the one that loves Cleopatra. Now with these two boys from different worlds meet they must do whatever they can to help the humans and vampires to be in peace for their older siblings.

Read and find out okay. D

**Summary of the past:**

There was a war between humans and vampire. After 5000 years of war, the humans won their victory. Since then the humans lived in peace. However, the vampires are not done with the humans yet, they want revenge and they willing to do everything to get what they want. However, who will win this time and for what purpose?

This story will have blood, fighting, and curse words. In addition, there might be a lime on the later chps.

I hope you enjoy this.

I do not own the Yugioh characters or anything else. However, the character Cleopatra and someone else are my characters.

**Chapter Eight: House of Blood**

As soon the boys went to the entrance the door opened on it's own allowing the boys to enter the house.

They looked around the room. The house was big, destroyed, torn to pieces, and it had a huge blood stain on the wall.

Yami sniffed around this room trying to look for the vampire's scent. Vapor. "He's here somewhere. I'm wondering where the basement be?" He asked himself.

Yugi looked at the blood stain wall started to lick it? Yami turned and saw him doing that. "Hey no you don't know where that has been. You know that is gross to lick the wall you know." Yami said to him.

"What?" Yugi asked him as he looked again at the wall. He placed his hand on it then images were flowing into his mind. Yugi then fell to Yami's arms.

"Yugi! Wake up!" Yami shouted at the unconscious boy sleeping on his arms.

**Yugi's mind:**

Yugi saw a battle between vampires and humans, killing innocent people with their blood hands. Vampires were taking children from their homes and started taking their lives away from their bodies.

He saw this in horror. Mothers and babies were crying their lungs out of how the vampires are killing them with their teeth and claws. "What is this?" Yugi asked himself as he see the rest of the images.

Then a family of a small was holding a baby boy in one of the women's arms. That must be the hero who wanted peace with the vampires and Yugi's ancestor.

The man must be the father of that boy and the wife was behind him. Yugi could hear something from their mouths.

"Dear you are not going to leave me and our son are you? What happens if you get killed?" The wife asked him with a worried look on her face. The husband kissed her lips.

"I have to do this. I can't let you and our son get killed in this fight." The man said to her. The baby was crying. "I promise I will never leave you alone. Stay strong for your life and for our son." He said to her. She nodded.

"Please be safe." She said to him. He nodded as the two flee from the village. Leaving the man behind.

Yugi saw this with a shock. That the hero's stayed to keep the demons away from his family. He had tears filling in his eyes. It reminded of his sister. The way she protected him from vampires who would hurt him.

Then he saw the father killed by the vampires. He covered his mouth shut and shut his eyes. He can't even hear a scream anymore. But he can still hear sobbing from a woman and a baby.

He let the tears fell from his eyes. Though this is just the past so no one can't hear him. He sobbed the vampires were nothing but cold blooded murderers. For what his sister answered his first question back at their house.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Cleo turned to her side and saw her baby brother crying on to his pillow. She got up and went to his bed. "Hey what's wrong?" She asked him. He looked up from his pillow with tears still running down from his eyes._

"_I'm kind…a upset of why that vampire girl had to suffer like that. Why do they have to suffer like this sis?" Yugi asked her. _

_She thought about it at first and then came with an answer. "Well I think god wants them to suffer for the crimes and killing they did. But when I think about it…_

_I think he wants them to understand the pain and suffering they did the other people. When they learned what they did, they can start off a bright new life when god accepts the vampires to do things right then he let's them go." She answered him. _

"_Thanks Cleo that feels better to know." Yugi said to her. She smiled._

_Flashback ended._

* * *

'She said that. But not I think that god doesn't care anymore. What can vampires do that for killing the hero's father like that? What did we do to them?' He thought to himself "I hate vampires! I hate vampires!" He shouted. That's when the blood is rushing through his veins. With his angrier coming through him.

**Out of his mind:**

After that he was opening his eyes and found Yami holding him. "Yugi I'm glad you're awake." Yami said to him. Yugi pushed Yami off him. "Yugi what's wrong?" Yami asked him.

"I don't want to talk about it vampire." Yugi said to him. Yami looked at him with a shock on his face.

"Yugi why are you saying that? What did you see?" Yami asked him.

"I saw vampires killing innocent people. Saw the blood, the screaming people, and saw the hero's father killed by vampires. You vampires just like to take things away from people. You wouldn't even care about the way that other people care about you!" Yugi then shouted at Yami.

Yami went to shocking mood. "Yugi what you talking about? I even take someone's life-" Yami was cut off by Yugi.

"I don't care anymore! I lost my sister to the vampires who are planning to use her soul to bring the vampire lord back!" Yugi shouted at him.

"Hey it's not just your sister's soul they are using it's my brother's too! Why are you blaming things on me!" Yami shouted back.

"Cause I hate you." Yugi answered him. Yami looked at him. "I hate vampires. I hate when they took something important from me, my grandpa, and my mom. I hate everyone one of you!" Yami couldn't say anything any more.

"Yugi…" Yami said to him.

"I just wished that god couldn't give vampires a second chance not even you. I hope you die like the rest of them!" Yugi shouted and run off the room. Leaving Yami standing with blood tears coming out of him.

"Yugi…why would you…" He fell to his knees as tears fell to the ground. He sobbed when Yugi broke his heart. "What made him…say…that…" He asked himself.

Then a shadow figure came to the view. "I think I can help you with that." Yami turned and saw him. "I will unleash your full power against those who did this to you."

The man's hand hold up and dark magic came to Yami's eyes. "AAAAAAHHHHH! Yugi help me!" He screamed and then fell to the ground.

Then dark red and purple eyes opened and smiled with his fangs showing.

* * *

**Well that's a cliffhanger I hope you enjoy the chp. I was a little evil when I write that when Yugi was mad about vampires killing people and so much blood was showing.**

**But now what will to the boys now? Read and review please.**


	10. Chapter 9

Hi there, this is Seeker Heart and for the first time ever I am going to make a puzzleshipping story of Yugi and Yami. However, it will have Cleopatra, Atem, and other characters in this story too. Yugi and Yami will mostly be in most chps.

In this story, Yugi is just simple boy whose sister is Cleopatra. Who is over protective of her brother's safety? She would even risk her life to save him. Then Yami is the bad vampire who do not listen to his brother Atem the one that loves Cleopatra. Now with these two boys from different worlds meet they must do whatever they can to help the humans and vampires to be in peace for their older siblings.

Read and find out okay. D

**Summary of the past:**

There was a war between humans and vampire. After 5000 years of war, the humans won their victory. Since then the humans lived in peace. However, the vampires are not done with the humans yet, they want revenge and they willing to do everything to get what they want. However, who will win this time and for what purpose?

This story will have blood, fighting, and curse words. In addition, there might be a lime on the later chps.

I hope you enjoy this.

I do not own the Yugioh characters or anything else. However, the character Cleopatra and someone else are my characters.

In this chp, there will be breakdowns. Hope you would not mind the tears and the sadness in the heart.

**Chapter nine: Hearts that are broken **

**Part 1**

Yugi wondered inside the house looking for a basement where the souls of his sister and Atem are along with the body of the dark lord. Anubis.

He felt even different before. His blood was rushing through his veins and cutting through all his innocent. He was not the same one, cheerful, care free, and good gently boy any more.

He changed into a true Blood Hunter.

"I won't forgive all the vampires for what they did to the humans and my family. Never." Yugi said to himself as he continued to find the basement.

At the basement, Vapor was in the chamber of the vampire lord's resting place. "My lord your time for waking from your slumber is coming soon." He said to the tomb.

"When should the treatment begin?" A figure asked him. Vapor looked at him and smiled.

"Soon Yami, Soon you will have your revenged against the hero's blood traitor who broke your heart." Vapor answered. Yami lifted his hood off him and he smiled with showing.

"I love the way you said that. I'll probably go and see if he can find the basement." He said to him. Vapor nodded his head.

"Fine but don't use your magic on him. Until we get the last key to awaken the dark lord, then you will do whatever you want to the boy." Vapor said to him. Yami nodded his head.

Then he disappeared from the room.

Back with Yugi, he walks all over the place trying to look for a door or a secret passage to where the tomb is.

"Man, this is harder than I thought. I wonder if the door is right here." He thought to himself. He felt a doorknob and turned it to open it. He pushed the door away and saw nothing.

"Damn." He curses under his breath. He closed the door and headed to find a second door for him to open.

He looked everywhere around the hallways, opened almost every door, and looked inside but still he could not find the entrance anywhere. He sighed of defeat.

He landed his back on the wall and slide down to the floor. He wrapped his arms around his knees and his chin land on them. He sighed again but this time is sadness.

"I thought I can do this but maybe I was wrong." Yugi begin to talk to himself. His eyes then had tears in them threaten to fell from his face. "Why are the tears coming?" He asked himself.

He hugged his legs closer to him. "I shouldn't have been so mean. What kind of brother am I? First the vampire kidnapped my sister's soul and Atem's, second the vampires will used them to awaken the vampire back from the dead and third I yelled at Yami." He stopped and he said that.

"Yami! Oh, man I forgot about him! I need to find him!" He said to himself. He got up and ran to the spot where the painting blood was.

"Yami! Yami! Are you here?" Yugi shouted for his name. "Yami! Yami-" He looked down at he floor and saw blood. He rubbed it on his fingers, and then he licks it.

This was Yami's blood tears. He jumped up until his back touch the blood wall. He rubbed his head gently as he sink down to the floor again. His body shook all over the place.

"What had happened to him? Where could he be?" Yugi asked worried. His eyes were shinning with tears. "Yami…I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean to…" He said to himself.

Then he remembered his yelling at Yami.

**Flashback:**

"_I don't care about you! Or those damn vampires anymore!" Yugi shouted at Yami. Yami stood there stunned by Yugi's words._

"_Yugi…" Yami said to himself._

"_I hope you and all of them will die and burn in hell!" Yugi shouted at him and ran off._

**End of flashback:**

Yugi was stun by the words he said to Yami. He did not mean to say that. He was just mad of what the vampires did in the past. He begins to sniffle then tears fell out of his eyes.

He now was crying for being so mean to Yami. "What have I done…?" He said to himself.

He grabbed his knees close to his face and sobbed on them. He wasn't feeling brave or strong anymore. He was himself again. He felt his heart broken when he said those words to him.

"What kind of boyfriend am I?" He screamed. He sobbed harder than normal. The tears would not even stop felling out of his face. He cried harder and harder to his knees.

"Maybe I should be dead. Yami I'm sorry!" He screamed again with tears, which now became a river stream.

He felt his heart torn out from him. It left his body, like a piece of trash broken. He never broke down like this before. This was harder and had much pain than he thought.

He stopped long enough to look at the rose necklace that Cleo gave him. He had forgotten the promise that he made to Cleo. Now he was even sadder than ever before.

Then all of a sudden, Yugi looked up from his crying state and saw a stranger.

* * *

**Well this is the first part of the chp. I am sorry to make this short. I promise to make it longer I promise.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Again, I am sorry.**

**Read and Review please:D**


	11. Chapter 10

Hi there, this is Seeker Heart and for the first time ever I am going to make a puzzleshipping story of Yugi and Yami. However, it will have Cleopatra, Atem, and other characters in this story too. Yugi and Yami will mostly be in most chps.

In this story, Yugi is just simple boy whose sister is Cleopatra. Who is over protective of her brother's safety? She would even risk her life to save him. Then Yami is the bad vampire who do not listen to his brother Atem the one that loves Cleopatra. Now with these two boys from different worlds meet they must do whatever they can to help the humans and vampires to be in peace for their older siblings.

Read and find out okay. D

**Summary of the past:**

There was a war between humans and vampire. After 5000 years of war, the humans won their victory. Since then the humans lived in peace. However, the vampires are not done with the humans yet, they want revenge and they willing to do everything to get what they want. However, who will win this time and for what purpose?

This story will have blood, fighting, and curse words. In addition, there might be a lime on the later chps.

I hope you enjoy this.

I do not own the Yugioh characters or anything else. However, the character Cleopatra and someone else are my characters.

In this chp, there will be breakdowns. Hope you would not mind the tears and the sadness in the heart.

**Chapter ten: Death being born Part 2**

* * *

Yugi looked at the guy covered in a dark cape that covers him. "Who are you?"

The man smiled at him without showing his face. "I'll show you if you want to know about the answers you seek." He said to the Yugi. Yugi looked up at him and wondered.

"_Wait what does it give me a feeling that this dude is being nice." _Yugi wondered to himself. He sighed and got up from the floor and dusted himself off with his hand that is covered with Yami's tears.

"Alright. I'll go." He said to him. Then he thought to himself without that guy knowing what is he thinking about. "_If this is the only way to find out where Yami is that's all I care about right now. I hope I can tell him I'm sorry for hurting him."_

Yugi felt a small tear falling down at his cute eyes. He wraps it away without that figure guy looking at him. The man smiled.

"Alright then. Let's go I know a secret door is to the basement. Don't fell behind alright." The man said to him. Yugi nodded and then the two left the living room.

As they went to the kitchen the man opened the door that was behind the captain.

Yugi's eyes widen to see that door behind it. Wait how is that possible for someone like that guy push that old captain away from the door. He sighed softly to himself.

When they went downstairs the man's foot was caught and he fell to the ground with his hood down. Yugi looked at him and asked. "Are you okay…YAMI?" He shouted to see Yami's face.

Yami saw Yugi with his red eyes and snarled to himself. "Damn it." Yugi hugged Yami and a warm hug then Yami pushed back slowly.

"Yami what's wrong?" Yugi asked. Yami looked at him and went for his neck. Yugi screamed as Yami bite his neck. "Yami what are you doing?" He asked him.

"I want revenge against you. You're broke my heart when you said those words to me back at the entrance point." Yami said to him after drinking Yugi's blood hard.

Yugi went to his neck and saw black and red mixing in his blood. "Yami about what I said I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was just scared that's all. I take back everything I've said to you." He sobbed as tears fell out of his face.

Yami looked at him lick the blood that is flowing out of his neck. "I don't want your sorry. All I want now is that blood that is flowing through your veins. For my master will be reborn once I give him your blood that is." Yami said to him.

Yugi looked at him with fear in him. It was like his dream Yami drains him out for that blood of his master to have.

Yami pick him up gently and took him downstairs where Vapor preparing the rebirthing thing for Anubis.

Vapor looked at his shoulder and saw the possessed Yami holding Yugi close to his cold chest with blood flowing out of Yugi's neck. Vapor smiled to see that.

"Do you enjoy your revenge with that pup?" He asked Yami.

"Yes, his blood is ready for the awakening of our lord's returning." Yami said to him. Yugi couldn't speak because that bit that Yami give him is hurting a lot on his neck.

"Good place him over there." Vapor said to him. Yami nodded his head and turned to the stone table right next to the souls of Cleo and Atem. Yugi looked at them with fear on his face.

Yami sat him down on the table and tied his hand's wrists and his ankles so the young won't move away from the table. "Yami what are you doing? Please help me?" Yugi pleaded him.

"No, you wouldn't help me with my broken heart Yugi. You left me in the floor crying my own blood out. So this is what you get when you let your heart wins." Yami said to him.

Yugi cried his eyes out when Yami said that to him. That wasn't him at all that was that damn vampire that is controlling over him. He sobbed so hard that his tears mixed in with his blood.

Vapor went to the middle and the ceremony begins. "The dark light that shines in the pits of hell. I brought you a give of three items you need to be awaken from your slumber.

First the two pure souls, second the vessel's power, and last the blood of the hero of 5000 years." As he said those words.

Yugi looked at the tables, the souls of Cleo and Atem went to the coffin where Anubis is. Yami went to the coffin and placed his hand on top of it so the power goes to the coffin.

Then Yugi felt his heart pounding so hard when he felt his blood leaving his body. He screamed.

"Now with the three items combined into one the dark lord will raise again from the dead! Come forth my lord and show the world your true power!" Vapor shouted.

The coffin's lid popped opened and the dark lord rose back from the dead. The lord of the vampires, the most blood thirsty monster who ever walk on earth.

Anubis the Lord of the Dead.

* * *

**Well that is that. Big cliffhanger so now what is Yugi going to do now to save Yami, and the others. Next one will be longer I promise:D**

**Read and review please.**


	12. Chapter 11 and 12

Hi there, this is Seeker Heart and for the first time ever I am going to make a puzzleshipping story of Yugi and Yami. However, it will have Cleopatra, Atem, and other characters in this story too. Yugi and Yami will mostly be in most chps.

In this story, Yugi is just simple boy whose sister is Cleopatra. Who is over protective of her brother's safety? She would even risk her life to save him. Then Yami is the bad vampire who do not listen to his brother Atem the one that loves Cleopatra. Now with these two boys from different worlds meet they must do whatever they can to help the humans and vampires to be in peace for their older siblings.

Read and find out okay. D

**Summary of the past:**

There was a war between humans and vampire. After 5000 years of war, the humans won their victory. Since then the humans lived in peace. However, the vampires are not done with the humans yet, they want revenge and they willing to do everything to get what they want. However, who will win this time and for what purpose?

This story will have blood, fighting, and curse words. In addition, there might be a lime on the later chps.

I hope you enjoy this.

I do not own the Yugioh characters or anything else. However, the character Cleopatra and someone else are my characters.

This on is going to the last chp. I am going to make it longer with two chps in it hope you enjoy It.:D

**Chapter 11: Love brings back to you Part 3**

The dark lord got up from his coffin, and stretches his arms. "It feels so good to be back into the world of the living." Anubis said to himself. "Vapor I'm pleased that you brought me back." He said to the vampire.

Vapor nodded his head as he did his bowed to the dark lord. "Yes, sir. I could not have done it without your vessel. The holder of your powers." He said to him. Anubis smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. So where is he? I would like to give him a gift." Anubis asked him. Vapor pointed at Yami whose eyes are still in the same color. Black and red.

"You have done well my pet. You also brought me my dinner. You are not as bad as I thought after I was asleep for 5000 years. I'm proud of you." Anubis said to him.

Yami bowed to him and stand back up. "It was noting sir. I was just hungry for some delicious blood that this boy holds." Yami said to him. Yugi looked at him.

"I see you haven't had blood for a long time am I correct?" Anubis asked him. Yami nodded his head. "Well you have my pleasure of drinking the boy's blood if you wish. Just let me drink him first." Yami nodded his head.

Yugi was now scared. He is weak from blood loss, he feels like his body is going to give up, and he feels more scared and sadness taking its troll inside him. He even had tears on his eyes still. "Yami…" He whimpered.

Anubis walk towards Yugi and bent his head to Yugi's neck. "So you are the hero's grandson of the 5000 year old hero. I cannot even imagined of what kind of shape that you would turn out to be. Nerveless, your blood is still so sweet." Anubis said to him.

"Yami please don't let him did this! Please wake up!" Yugi finally screamed for Yami. However, the older teen did not listen.

"If you are trying to bring your boyfriend back then you should forget it. He is tied to my powers for he is my vessel, the holder of my powers." The dark lord said to him. Yugi cried with tears that are…blood.

Yugi felt his tears turning to blood. If he can move his hand to feel it he would, be shock to see that his tears are blood and not human tears anymore. "Yami! Please help me! I am sorry for yelling at you and for not stopping at any time! I hate myself for leaving you alone in the dark! I just want…to…say…I don't hate you…I love you Yami." Yugi breathe in and out from losing almost his breath. His last breath. Yam's eyes were changing into different colors.

"Alright then that is enough. Now we begin." Anubis said to Yugi. He bites down hard on Yugi's wound on the neck and the young teen screamed. Anubis seemed to love hearing his pray scream. Yami's eyes begin to move slightly.

"YAMI!" Yugi screamed. Yami's eyes blink twice, his eyes turned back to its same colors dark red. He looked around himself and then back at the two.

"YUGI!" Yami screamed. Anubis stopped drink Yugi's blood leaving him still weak and almost drained from the blood loss. "You get away from him now!" Yami shouted at him.

The dark vampire smiled and Vapor was shock to see that Yami is out of his control. "How is that possible?" Vapor asked. "That's it no more of this! You are going to die along with your brother!" Vapor shouted at him.

Anubis put his hand up and Vapor stopped. "No, let me have some fun with this one." He said to him. Vapor nodded his head. "You want to save your bloody friend. Then come and save him before he dies." The lord teased him.

Yami was now pissed off at the lord. For hurting Yugi and for making him his salve. "As you wish you damn vampire!" Yami shouted as he run towards him.

Anubis moved away from the line were Yami was going to attack. Then he grabs a hold of his hair. "You think you are strong enough to hurt me? You are noting but weak, stupid creature who don't listen to his blood!" Anubis throws him to the wall.

Yami gasped and slide down to the floor with blood coming out of his mouth. Yugi looked at him weakly. He got to his feet and spit the blood out. "So what it doesn't mean I can kill you." He snarled at him.

Anubis smiled and the two started to fight.

As Vapor was watching the two battles, Yugi grabbed the knife and cut the ropes off. His was now free. He moved down to his feet and the cut the ropes off that are keeping them tight. He got off the table holding it to help him stand.

"I need to find a way to help Yami before Anubis kills him." Yugi thought to himself. He turned to his left and saw the souls screaming for help. An idea was form inside his mind. He ran to the bottle of the souls.

As he was about to break the glass, Vapor stopped him. "You are not going to that you dirty little beast!" He throws him to the floor. Yugi gasped as the pain was taking hold.

"I'm…not…going to let Yami die…" Yugi said to the vampire. Vapor only laughed and grabbed his foot. He swing Yugi around and he land on the floor again with blood draining out from his neck.

He got up only to fell to the ground again. "You only have few minutes to live any way. Why don't you die so you can live in peace with your damn bitch sister of yours." Vapor said to him.

Yugi grabbed a hold of his sister's necklace and squeezed it tight. "No…one…is to…never saying that about my sister!" Yugi run with good speed and punched Vapor in the face.

The vampire took a shock. He shakes his head and growled at him. He tried to hit Yugi, but Yugi moved away from his attack and kick him in the stomach. Vapor hold it and Yugi pulled Vapor's head down.

"Now you feel the pain of what this human can do to you." Yugi used the knife and thrust it to the vampire's neck. Vapor screamed at the silver knife took its hold. Yugi moved back away before he gets himself blind from the light.

Vapor screamed hard enough when he was burning up into ashes. Yugi fell to the ground and started to shake a little. Then with that, Vapor was dead. Yugi breathed relief. He ran back to the table and stopped.

"I don't…think…I can…make it…sorry…Yami." Yugi said to himself as he broke the glass. The two souls were rumoring freely and Anubis went to shock. That his body is getting weak from the souls release. Yami looked up and saw Yugi waving at him. "Yugi…" He said to him.

Then Yugi smiled right before he fell to the ground. "YUGI!" Yami shouted for him. "Man he's almost dying I have to help him and quick!" Yami said to himself.

"You are not going anywhere!" Anubis said to him as he grabbed his neck.

The souls went to the bodies of Cleo and Atem. One soul went back and Cleo's eyes begin to open softly. "Man, what happened? Atem wake up! Wake up!" She shakes her boyfriend's body.

"What! What! Cleo what happened where Yami and Yugi?" He asked her. Her eyes went widen.

"Oh no. We have to hurry they're in trouble!" Cleo said to him. She got off the bed and Atem followed her. They got their gear on and headed out from the window.

Atem let Cleo ride his back as he ran with great speed to find the House of Blood. "I hope we are not too late." She thought herself.

With the others Yami was struggling from the hold that Anubis was hold his neck. "You well die along with that brat boy!" He said to him. He throws him to the wall again.

Yami used his hands to stand up a little as blood was flowing out of his mouth. "Yugi I'm sorry for not listen." Yami said to himself.

Anubis lifted his sword up in the air almost about to kill Yami. Until Cleo, throw a cross at the dark lord's hand. "You leave him alone Anubis!" Cleo shouted at him.

Yami looked and saw his brother and Cleo. "Go help Yugi and hurry!" Yami said to her. She looked at Atem and he nodded his head. She ran to her baby brother as Atem went to his.

"Yami are you alright?" Atem asked him. Yami nodded a little. Atem hugged his baby brother closed him. He bares his neck out for Yami. "Here take my blood and hurry." He ordered him.

Yami bite his brother's neck and started to drink his blood. Anubis was screaming when that hand of his is burning slightly. "You well pay for this demon!" The dark lord yelled at him.

Yami then stopped and stair at his brother. "Thanks. I needed that." Yami said to him. Atem nodded his head. "Come on let's take this damn vampire out." Yami said to him.

"I agree." Atem said to him. The two got up and then the true fight begins.

Atem and Yami used their moves on Anubis. They punched him, kick him, and hit hard on the head. Anubis used his punches on Atem in the stomach. Yami used a swift kick on the dark lord's legs. Atem slide through the dark lord's knees and kick them hard.

Anubis screamed so loud to hurt the boys' ears. Anubis hit Yami on the chest where his heart was. Yami gasped and hold it closed to him. Atem tried to punch Anubis in the face.

Yami got up and ran towards his brother. Atem watch as Anubis fell to the ground. "I can't believe it. I the great vampire, beaten by you two. You are noting but humans!" The lord said to the two.

"Well maybe you need to learn something. That something humans are powerful just as a vampires are." Atem said to him. Yami nodded his head.

"You will return back to the pits of hell where you belong. So I hope you enjoy it." Yami said to him. He bent his head down and bites hard on the neck. Anubis screamed hard for everyone to hear. Yami then let go and watch him die again.

"Guys help!" Cleo shouted for them. The two boys look up and ran to her. "He's dying please help him!" Cleo sobbed with Yugi in her arms. The boy stair at him.

"Yami." Atem said to him. "I know I have to do this." Yami said to him. He nodded his head to his brother.

"I'm going to help him." Yami said to her. Cleo nodded and gave Yugi to him. Cleo went to Atem so she can sob on his shoulder. Atem hold her close whispering to her that everything will be okay.

"I'm sorry Yugi. For doing this to you. I forgive you thought bout that part. I hope the blood of mine can safe you." Yami said to him. He bit his wrist and drinks the blood. He then he placed his mouth on Yugi's. Blood tears were forming in Yami's eyes as he let the blood enter Yugi's mouth.

He heard him drinking it. Yami lifted his mouth and Yugi opened his eyes. "Yami…" Yugi said to him. Yami hold his hand gently. "I'm sorry for not helping you." He said weakly.

Yami place his finger on his lips and kissed his lips. "I forgive you." Yami said to him. The boys hugged and kissed with so much passion.

Atem and Cleo looked at them and they smiled. They went to their younger siblings and they hugged.

Knowing that the darkness is now over.

**Chp twelfth: happy conclusions:**

**This will have lemon.**

After the four headed Rose and grandpa were happy to see them alive and safe from harm ways.

Rose nursed Yugi back to health as Cleo put a good cloth on his forehead. Atem and grandpa cleaned up Yami from the bloodstains and of course getting him different clothes on.

Everything at the house was good and peaceful. Cleo and Atem was seating on the roof watching the clouds moving.

"I can't believe that the two defeated the vampires by themselves. I was scared when my soul was taken away I cannot save my brother. But maybe he doesn't need my help anymore." She said to him. Atem wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"I couldn't believe it either. However, those two did a great job. Now they can rest in peace from the fears and troubles they had to go through. I'm just glad to alive again." He said to her.

She smiled softly at him. He kissed her gently on the lips. "You right. Those boys need to rest. I hope they be okay with sleeping together." Cleo said to him.

The two laugh and continued to watch stars through the clouds.

Yami and Yugi were enjoying themselves very well. They were in bed under the covers kissing and hugging.

"Man I never know this feels really good Yami." Yugi said to him. Yami smiled.

"Yeah this feels good." Yami said to him. He pushed Yugi's shirt away from his chest as he lick and bit down on Yugi's nipple. Yugi squeak and hold the sheets tightly.

Yami then moved to his other one and give it the same treatment as he did to the other one. Yugi moan and groaned softly as Yami work his magic on him. Then his free head moved to the pj pants and started to pull them off.

Yugi squeak again and that made Yami smiled more. "Do you want me Yugi?" Yami said to him teasing him.

"Yes, you dirty vampire I want you." Yugi said to him. They both smiled. Yami give Yugi's chest a trial of kisses all the way to his belly. Yugi moved slightly when he felt Yami's mouth lick his entrance.

Yugi started to shake a little but not too much for Yami to enter him. Yami pulled his pants off his legs and placed himself at the entrance of Yugi's.

"Are you ready for this?" Yami asked him. Yugi placed a kiss on Yami's lips. "Yes. I am ready. I want to feel you inside me." Yugi said to him. Yami smiled.

He thrust himself inside Yugi's body. The young one was screaming proudly as he feels Yami's member moving in to deep inside his body. Yami pulled out gently and thrust again.

Yugi's legs wrapped themselves around Yami's waist, as he wants him to go deeper inside him. Yami took the hint and move his pace faster. As each thrust was in Yugi, he felt more alive and happy to feel his Yami in him.

After that, Yami hit his soft spot and that made Yugi's eyes see stars. "More Yami!" Yugi said to him. Yami kissed his lips.

"As you wish." Yami said to him. He thrust more into that spot making Yugi's body moving a lot. His heart was beading faster and stronger than ever before.

After that, his milky thing spilled on Yami and Yugi's bellies. Yami stopped and lay on top of Yugi chest. Yugi's hands went to his hair and rubbing it gently. Yami lick his stomach got up. "That…was fun." Yami said to him.

"Yeah it was Yami. I love you." Yugi said to him. Yami kissed his neck and back to the lips.

"I love you too." Yami said to him. He pulled himself off Yugi. Yugi whimpered not have his love in him. Yami smiled and placed a good blanket on them.

Yami wrap his arms around Yugi's waist and fell a sleep. Yugi turned him over to his back and lay on top of his belly. Yami giggled. Yugi fallen a sleep on top of him. Yami kissed is forehead and went back to sleep.

**The end.**

* * *

**Well that is it. This is my last chp of Heart and Gold. I am sorry for putting two chps in this one. I got school that is starting very soon and I do not want to leave this unfinished.**

**Anyway, I hope I did well on this story. Thank you for reading this story to those who read it. Read and Review please:D**


End file.
